


All Dogs Go to Heaven

by luvrvision



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrvision/pseuds/luvrvision
Summary: Yoosung and his girlfriend must say goodbye to their beloved pet.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	All Dogs Go to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> There is pet death in this work and a brief and non-graphic depiction of a seizure.

The air in the car was heavy and melancholy as MC clutched her beloved beagle to her chest, tears rolling down her cheek. It killed Yoosung to see both of his girls in pain.

"Y'know," MC sniffled, "She's still as cute as the day I got her." She looked down at her dog, a sad smile gracing her features. Although age had colored the dog's muzzle silver and her vision had begun to fail, Willow was still perfect in MC's eyes.

Yoosung moved his right hand from the wheel to MC's leg and rested it there for a moment, running his thumb across her inner thigh. He knew how hard it was to lose a pet. People came to his clinic to have their animals put to rest often. It never got easier for him to administer the shot. He was just grateful he didn't have to give it to Willow. He didn't know if he could handle that.

"Just as cute," Yoosung agreed. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to hold back his tears for MC's sake. MC took placed her hand atop her boyfriend's, clutching it every so often.

Yoosung thought back to when it first happened. MC had been outside gardening and he had been finishing some reports for work. He had heard some thumping behind him and, having seen what can happen to senior animals, feared the worst. A part of him hoped that the dog was just playing with a toy, but at fourteen years old, Willow didn't romp around much anymore. Upon turning around, he saw Willow collapsed on the ground convulsing rapidly and eyes rolling back.

The seizures only kept happening after that. Yoosung figured Willow had developed epilepsy due to age, and a coworker at his clinic agreed with the diagnosis. It was a hard decision, but with the seizures occuring almost daily, Yoosung quietly told MC it was for the best. 

Yoosung pulled into his official unofficial parking spot and turned off the engine. The car was silent as the couple realized the time was upon them. MC sniffled and rubbed the tears away from her face before reaching towards Yoosung. She didn't care that they were cramped in their seats; she needed to be held for a minute. Her boyfriend was more than willing to embrace her.

MC pulled away and looked down at Willow, who perked her ears and thumped her tail against MC's thigh. MC didn't know whether to smile or cry some more. Her precious Willow, always happy and bright.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Yoosung asked softly. MC shook her head, but wiped her face once again before climbing out of the car. Yoosung lead the way into the clinic, directing MC towards the waiting room while he signed in.

MC sat down in one of the bigger chairs so Willow could sit comfortably beside her. She fed the beagle a mix of her favorite treats and some McDonald's chicken nuggets.

"Oh, Doctor Kim, I'm so sorry," the receptionist consoled. "You always told stories about Willow. I'm sure she was delightful." Yoosung quietly thanked her before returning to MC, taking a seat in the chair beside Willow.

"D'you wanna feed her some treats too? She's your dog just as much as mine," MC pointed out, holding the box of nuggets to her boyfriend. Yoosung gave a small smile and accepted the bag. He fed an eager Willow a few before he passed the box back to MC.

The clinic was pretty empty, so the couple only had to wait about ten minutes before another veterinarian called for them. MC took a deep breath and rose to her feet, holding Willow close to her chest.

"Do you want me to carry her, my love?" Yoosung offered. MC shook her head and told him to lead the way. The blond nodded and took MC's free hand.

As the vet got everything ready, the only thing MC could focus on was the brightness of the room. It so clean and sterile. The florescent lights were making her head pound. MC never knew she could resent a room so much, but here she was.

Yoosung took MC's hand and tilted her head up to look at him. In a soft, comforting voice, he explained everything that the vet was going to do.

"I'll make sure Willow is as comfortable as possible. Is there anything you'd like to say? I can step out, if you'd like," the vet said.

"Please," MC quavered. The vet nodded respectfully and headed out the door. Yoosung wrapped his arm around MC's shoulders and the two squatted down in front of Willow.

"Hey, Willow," MC began, "You probably don't know what's going on, do you? Your tail is wagging. Always my happy girl, huh? I just want to thank you for all the years you gave me. Fourteen long, fulfilling years. Words can't express how grateful I am. I love you so much, pretty girl. I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

MC's voice cracked as she finished, and she hid her head in Yoosung's neck. Yoosung held her close, cradling her head gingerly. He had embraced many grieving owners and though it always hurt him too, it was a different kind of pain to embrace his girlfriend this time.

"Y-You can say something too," MC sniveled between sniffles.

Yoosung reached out to scratch behind Willow's ear - her favorite spot, before speaking. "I just want to thank you too. For taking care of MC before I came around. You really are an amazing dog. And, I forgive you for nearly having my finger as a snack the first time I met you! You were just doing your job, weren't you? Protecting your mama." Willow's tail was smacking happily against the table now. She was gazing at her owners like they were her world. There was nothing but happiness and love in her eyes.

"You can cry, y'know," MC teased dryly when she felt Yoosung tip his head back to prevent crying. "You're not at work. You don't need to hold it together for me. She's just as much your dog as mine."

Yoosung shook his head. Though he had cooled it on trying to be manly for MC, he was determined to keep himself together for her. He called the vet back into the room and guided MC to her feet.

"Ok, I'm just going to give her a tiny shot now," the vet narrated as he took the needle in his hand. "She'll only feel a small pinch."

"She won't feel any pain," Yoosung whispered to MC. He stroked her hair lovingly as MC rubbed and scratched Willow gently, feeding her a few more chicken nuggets to make sure her final moments were happy ones.

And then it was over. Willow was gone.

MC wailed, turning and burying herself into her boyfriend, sobs wracking her body as she grieved. Yoosung ran his fingers through her hair as his other held her as close to him as possible.

_______________

MC didn't leave the couch for hours after they got home. Yoosung had finally allowed himself to break down and have a nice crying session with MC. It felt good to finally get all his emotions out. MC teased him affectionately about trying to be manly for her, but she was truly grateful she had been able to get Yoosung to open up.

Yoosung had eventually ordered some takeout since neither of them felt like cooking. MC had resisted at first, but Yoosung refused to let her skip dinner.

"Do you want to watch a movie, honey?" Yoosung suggested as he cleaned up the takeout trash.

"Only if it's the most god awful rom-com in existence," MC agreed after taking a sip of water. "Cheesier than Saeyoung's signature Super Mega Cheese Supreme pizza."

"I know just the one," Yoosung laughed. "Will you pop the popcorn, sweetheart? We only have the stovetop kind and I always burn it."

"Sure," MC nodded, moving sluggishly into the kitchen and turning the burner on. "Do you want salt or that kettle corn flavor powder stuff we have?"

"Salt," Yoosung called as he pulled up Metube.

"Butter too?"

"Artery cloggingly buttery!"

"Cloggingly isn't a word!" MC giggled while pouring the kernels into the hot oil.

"Ok, English major!" Yoosung teased. He started the movie once MC returned with the popcorn. MC nearly dumped the whole bowl on his head when she saw his selection.

"The Hugging Booth?!" MC exclaimed. "That one is terrible!"

"But you love it," Yoosung countered, tossing a buttery morsel into his mouth.

"Yea," MC admitted. "Doesn't mean it's a good movie though."

"It's one of those movies that are so bad, they're good," Yoosung agreed.

After plenty of teasing and criticism, the movie was over. It was late by then, and the exhaustion was finally beginning to set in. MC wanted to go straight to bed, but Yoosung insisted that they shower first. He claimed that a cool showering was always refreshing after a good cry. Much to MC's delight, he was right.

The couple walked into the bedroom, and MC's stomach dropped when she realized this was the first night in years, save for a few vacations, that she'd be sleeping without Willow at her feet. Yoosung knew exactly what MC was thinking and he quickly guided her out of the room, his urge to protect her going into overdrive.

"Yoosung, what are you doing?" MC queried as she watched him gather the blankets from the doorway.

"Wanna make a pillow fort?" Yoosung grinned, nudging MC away from the room. "We could finally use those battery operated fairy lights we have!"

MC laughed and agreed happily, but to her dismay, Yoosung wouldn't let her help make the fort. He claimed that "he was the man of the house, and men provide for their families!"

"At least let me put up the lights," MC pleaded as Yoosung playfully pushed her back down onto the couch for the third time.

"Alright, alright. You can put the lights up," Yoosung relented. MC squealed in delight and fetched the lights from the hall closet, wasting no time in wrapping them around the outside of the fort while Yoosung padded the inside. Once he finished, she strung them up inside as well.

They snuggled up to each other. Yoosung was laying on his back, with his arm around MC as she laid on her side beside him. Her leg was thrown haphazardly across his hips, and she rested her head on his chest. She sighed contentedly.

"Thank you, Yoosung," MC hummed, reaching up to kiss Yoosung's jaw.

"Mm? For what?" Yoosung asked.

"I know you only built the fort because you didn't want me to be sad about Willow not being with us in bed," MC admitted. "But I appreciate it. I wouldn't have been able to sleep in bed."

"Oh, honey, you don't need to thank me. I just want to take care of you and make sure you're happy."

"It worked. It hurts a tiny bit less, thanks to you." Yoosung didn't answer, but he cradled MC just a little bit tighter.

It was quiet for a few minutes before MC mused, "Where do you think she is?"

"Willow?" Yoosung asked, surprised.

"Mhm."

"Sweetheart, she's-"

"N-Not her body. Her," MC clarified.

"Oh." Yoosung cleared his throat. "Well, I like to think all dogs go to heaven."

"Just dogs?" MC was a bit offended. What about all the lovely cats and rodents and reptiles and farm animals?

"No, silly. All animals," Yoosung chuckled. "What about you? If you're ok thinking about that."

"Hopefully somewhere good," MC said softly, tracing abstract shapes on Yoosung's chest over his white t-shirt. "Heaven, maybe. Maybe she'll be somebody else's little bundle of joy soon."

"Hm. I hadn't thought of it that way."

"They'd better be nice to my princess," MC growled, making Yoosung chuckle lowly again. "But I really don't care where she is. Just as long as she's happy."

"Wonderful answer, my love. What do you think about going to sleep now?"

"I think that's a good idea," MC giggled, rolling over to get more comfy. Yoosung wrapped himself around her, one last gesture of comfort before the two fell into slumber.


End file.
